Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?
by Zombie Soup
Summary: Choose your path and see if you could survive. The outcome is up to you wether you survive or not.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of sitting in class. Why I thought of it? I have no idea, just thought someone might have some fun out of this! Enjoy =]**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You are lying awake in your bed. You mom and dad grounded you for a month, for what? You were caught sneaking out passed your curfew to hang with your friends and do some…well not so good stuff. Anyway now you are contemplating whether or not you should sneak out again. Your friend, Taylor, texted you only moments ago asking if you would like to hang out again tonight.

Down the hallway you hear your parents arguing back and forth. Probably about the guy that tried to mug mom. It sounds like it might be getting violent. You could go break it up, you could turn up your music and ignore them, or you could use this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out without getting caught. The decision is yours.

**Go on to Chapter 2 if you stay in your room.**

**Go on to Chapter 3 if you go break your parents up.**

**Go on to Chapter 4 if you sneak out with your friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for those who chose the "Stay in your room" option from Chapter 1.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You reach over and crank the tunes up on your stereo. You don't want to risk another severe grounding and your parents will sort themselves out on their own. You look back at your phone and see that Taylor is texting you again.

_I'm at the park, weird people are running around. Can I come over?_

You shrug to yourself. Since your parents are arguing it would be nice to talk to someone and you certainly don't want your friend to be hanging around with strange people then again you really, really, don't want to get into anymore trouble. The choice is yours to make.

**Go to Chapter 5 if you want your friend to come over.**

**Go to Chapter 6 if you tell your friend to stay away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is for those who chose the "Break up fighting parents" option from chapter 1.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You charge out of your room intent on calming your parents before things get to out of hand and the cops show up. As you push the door to your parents room open you immediately see that something is wrong.

Your father is cowering in the corner covered in blood while your mom growls viciously at him. Her lips are dripping with blood and her pupils are so dilated you can't even see her blue eyes anymore. She growls loudly at you and you have no time to react.

Your mom leaps at you from across the room and suddenly you find the will to dodge out of the way a mille-second before she is able to grab you as she flies out into the hallway. You slam the bedroom door and lock it. It is obvious that this woman is not your mother anymore. So while she bangs on the door with terrifying resilience, you rush over to aid your father.

As you lean down to check his open wounds he groans and bites into your neck. Your scream becomes a gurgle as your own dad eats away at your jugular vein. Right before you drown in your own blood you see the door finally bust down and your zombified mother rush in to join her husband. The two people who brought you into the world have now taken you out.

**Yikes, you died! Return to chapter 1 if you want to take a different path!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is for readers who decided to "Sneak Out" in Chapter 1.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Screw your parents; you've never listened to them before so why start now right? You slide open your window and leap out. You plan to meet Taylor at the city park and you both plan on taking it from there. No doubt this was going to be an awesome night.

As you walk down the street feeling proud of yourself you can't help but to notice how empty the streets are. You continue to walk but you have the feeling something bad is about to happen in the pit of your stomach.

You hear a low mumbling sound and watch as the local homeless man stumbles out of an alley-way. He looks drunk but focuses his eyes on you and starts to stagger towards you with out-stretched hands. You wonder if you should help him, then again he is probably drunk and will get over it like he always does.

You see a wooden baseball bat lying by the curb, one of the local kids must have forgotten it when they were playing street ball earlier today. You could use it on the hobo just for some fun, you think about it. After all, he is homeless and has no family. No one will miss him, hell some people might even thank you for getting rid of him. The choice is yours.

**Go to Chapter 7 if you want to attempt and help the man.**

**Go to Chapter 8 if you keep on walking.**

**Go to Chapter 9 if you pick up the bat and bash his brains in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is for those who chose to let your friend come over in Chapter 2**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You pick up your phone and text back to Taylor.

_Sure I don't want you around those people. You'll be safer here._

You turn down your music and listen for your parents. They stopped arguing and were probably in bed now. Thank God for that you think. Then you hear a small tapping at your window, Taylor is knocking on the glass. You are shocked she was able to make it to your house so fast.

"Something is going on outside! Do you have your keys? We should get out of here fast before they follow me!"

Worried that your best friend might be in some sort of trouble you immediately reach for your car keys. As she urges you to climb out of your window to join her you begin to have second thoughts. Maybe you should get your parents to help, if Taylor is in trouble maybe letting adults handle this is the best option.

**Go on to Chapter 10 if you leave with Taylor immediately.**

**Go on to Chapter 11 if you take her to your parents.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter if for the readers who chose to tell your friend not to come over from chapter 2.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You sigh heavily and look at your phone. Your friend will be okay, but you couldn't survive another brutal grounding at the hands of your parents. You text her back,

_Sorry Taylor, my parents will kill me and I will never see the light of day again!_

Even with your music still blaring you can hear your father screaming like you've never heard anyone scream before. You turn down the music and listen but your father has fallen silent. You can only hear strange tearing and ripping noises coming from your parents' room should you go check it out?

**Go on to Chapter 12 if you want to check on your parents.**

**Go on to Chapter 13 if you stay in your room and pretend you didn't hear anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is for those who decided to help the drunken hobo during chapter 4 OR those who wanted to help their parents in chapter 10**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Are you serious?

You really wanted to help someone who is OBVIOUSLY a zombie?

You deserve to die. Which is exactly what happens next.

**You are now dead; you can go back and try again. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is for those who decided to ignore the hobo and keep walking.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You walk a little faster to get past the homeless man but he still follows slowly after you. Getting annoyed you start to jog to the park where Taylor is waiting for you underneath a tree. She looks relieved when you show up and tells you about the people she has been seeing and you agree that they sound really creepy.

She has her car parked by the playground and you take her hand and walked back across a baseball field, while you are half-way there a man jumps out and charges towards you. For a split second you think about saving yourself by pushing your friend in front of you, but Taylor is your best friend it would only be fair the sacrifice yourself for her. Then again you could pull her along in an attempt to make a break for the car. So it's up to you.

**Go on to Chapter 14 if you push Taylor in front as a distraction.**

**Go on to Chapter 15 if you sacrifice yourself for Taylor.**

**Go on to Chapter 16 if you try to run to the car.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is for the readers who chose to bash the head in of the homeless man from chapter 4.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You pick up the bat with a smirk on your face. This hobo is going to wish he never crossed your path that's for sure.

As soon as he gets close enough you slam the bat against his head as hard as you can. The wood splinters but you continue to pound on the man's head before it pops and he lies still. Before you have a chance to realize what you have just done, bright white lights blind you and a voice calls out.

"**Put the bat down and step away from the body!"**

The cops have caught you red handed. You are cuffed and thrown into the slammer until you can get a lawyer. And since your parents are not picking up the phone you are stuck. Later that night all the guards start acting funny. Even some of the prisoners in the cells around you start spitting up blood and growling.

Suddenly it becomes clear that the entire prison has become infected and those not in cells make their way to yours. They try to break down the doors but you know they will never be able to with just their hands.

You've been given a death sentence. In a few days you will starve to death and the last memories you have are the constant banging and moaning of the zombies surrounding you. And you didn't even get a trial.

**Didn't your mother ever teach you not to bash strangers' heads in? No? Well, mine either, but you are still dead. You can go back and try again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is for readers who chose the "Leave with Taylor" option during Chapter 5.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

No need to bother your sleeping parents you can most defiantly handle this yourself. You jump out your window and roll in the grass before standing up. Together you and Taylor sneak around to the garage. You hold the door open as she jumps into the passenger side of your Jeep. As soon as you start the engine you both hear an ungodly roar.

Looking back at the garage door you see your mom standing in the drive-way dripping in blood with huge black eyes. She is staring directly at you through the back window. She looks like she has just been attacked by a dog or something. Horrified you hear another sound, and soon your father who is missing an arm and half his face appears in the driveway next to your mom. They are very sick you think.

"Just Go!" Taylor screams at you.

You could just go, or you could get out and help your parents. It's up to you.

**Go to Chapter 7 if you help your parents.**

**Go to Chapter 17 if you back over your parents.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you chose to take Taylor to your parents in chapter 5 then you are in the right chapter.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You tell Taylor that you are going to take her to your parents. She protests, but you know letting responsible adults handle this is the best way to go.

You drag her unwillingly to your parents' bedroom and creak the door open. It's dark inside but the light from the window cast a shadow of your mom bent over growling and moaning. You timidly ask if everything is OK but you get no response. Taylor is whispering something but you can't hear her over the noises your mom is making. So you take a few steps toward the shadow when something grabs you from behind.

It's your dad…well your zombie dad, and he latches his mouth onto your shoulder while his arms encircle your torso. It's almost like he is giving you a hug. You hear a loud crack and realize your rib bones are breaking under your dad's tight grasp. Soon your mom looks up and rushes for your leg.

Behind you Taylor screams and manages to pick up the car keys you dropped and runs from the room. As your parents start to pull out your lower intestines you hear your Jeep starting up out in the garage. But you don't care, you've already started to think about Taylor and how good she probably taste.

**You let your parents eat you, and so your best friend ditched you. Pretty bad day for you I guess. You can go back to the last chapter and pick another option or you could go back to the beginning and take a whole other path. I'll leave that choice to you. Try to stay alive this time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter is for the readers who chose to check on your parents in Chapter 6.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Okay, people. Let me get this straight. You hear your father screaming, and then you hear tearing sounds. You know…tearing as in like the ripping of flesh.

You do know this is a zombie fic don't you?

Then you know what happens next. You enter your parent's room to see your own mom feasting on your dad. Don't worry though. You will all be a family again soon.

A family of zombies.

**Sorry you died. Try again if you want, but hey being a zombie might be pretty cool.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is for those who chose to ignore their parents from Chapter 6.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You're parents will sort themselves out like they always do you think to yourself. After a while the house is silent again and you being to fall asleep.

Sometime during the night you hear your door creaking open. Thinking that it is just your mom checking on you, you roll over to go back to sleep. Next thing you know, you are in excruciating pain. You look down to the foot of your bed to see your mom gnawing on your exposed foot.

Before you have the chance to scream you feel something pulling on your sheets. With horror you look down on the floor to see your dad's torso trying to climb up the side of your bed with what is left of his arms. As your mom continues to gnaw on your foot you feel yourself getting colder and colder.

Look on the bright side; at least you're not grounded anymore.

**You really shouldn't ignore your zombie parents. You are going to have to start over again. Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This Chapter is for the jerks…er, I mean readers who chose to push Taylor in front of the man to save themselves from Chapter 8.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You push Taylor in front of you with a scream and sprint for the car. You can hear the shrieks of your former best friend and you jump into her car.

Then a sickening thought comes over you…you don't have the keys. You look back towards the baseball field where the man is on top of Taylor ripping at her arm. A few minutes later he stops eating and looks to where you ran.

With another roar he starts his way over to you as you slam down the locks on the car. He slams into the window smearing Taylor's blood all over. You hastily try to hotwire the car before the man breaks the window.

Just as you hear the engine rumble to life glass shatters around you. You barely have time to look up and see Taylor; now completely reanimate lunging through the broken windshield. As you scream her teeth rip your lips from your body. All you can do now is choke on your blood as she rips one of your ears off.

The last thing you think about is that maybe you should have been a better friend.

**Well, you turned your back on your friend and then she ate you. Is there a lesson here? I think so. Try again if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This Chapter is for those who chose to sacrifice yourself so your friend could get away in Chapter 8. That was very nice of you by the way. Hah.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You tackle the man to the ground and scream at Taylor to keep running for the car. She does so, but starts crying your name.

As the man takes a bite out of your hand you know that you have done the wrong thing, Taylor is safe and that's all that matters to you. You even grin with satisfaction as you see her car pull out of the parking lot. The man gets off you and tries to run after her but you know he will never catch the car.

You die in the middle of the baseball diamond. Of course you do come back, but we all know that it's not truly you anymore.

**You died, but your friend got away. I guess this could count as a happy ending. Mostly tragic actually but all the same you died a hero. You can take it like that, or you could start over and try again. The choice is completely up to you my friend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This Chapter is for those who chose to make a break for the car with Taylor in Chapter 8.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You grasp Taylor's arm harder and pull her after you as you both take off in a sprint for her car. You feel a small tug while running but manage to drag Taylor after you. You both leap into the car and are able to slam the doors seconds before the man crashes into the driver's side.

You look over to see Taylor clutching her hand, her fingers were dripping with blood.

"He almost bit my fingers off!" She moaned from the pain. As the man bangs on your window you have two options. You can kick Taylor out of the car and drive off by yourself or you can drive off with her in the car with you. Take your pick.

**Go on to Chapter 18 if you kick Taylor out.**

**Go on to Chapter 19 if you drive off with Taylor.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This Chapter is for readers who chose to run over your parents and escape with Taylor in Chapter 10.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Taylor screams in the seat beside you as you slam the Jeep into reverse and press down on the accelerator. You watch in your mirrors as your parents become flattened underneath your tires. For a split second you see them lying, unmoving on the ground. At least they have some peace now.

You speed down the streets as other people rush out of their houses after you looking a lot like your parents did. It becomes clear that the whole world has gone to hell. Suddenly Taylor grabs your arm.

"We have to go back for Max! We can't let those things get him!"

Max is Taylor's German Sheppard.

You could turn back around and head into the city to retrieve Max, or you could keep fleeing towards less populated areas, the option is yours.

**Go on to Chapter 20 if you go back for Max.**

**Go on to Chapter 21 if you keep going.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the Chapter for those who decide to kick Taylor out of the car in Chapter 16.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Better safe than sorry you think as you make Taylor get out of the car. She cries but accepts that fact that she is doomed to die.

You start to cry yourself as you start the ignition. You don't dare look back to see the other zombie pounce on her. You drive through the city and see many zombies running around. Some start to chase after you but they never manage to keep up with the car.

You reach the outskirts of town and see two roads. One leads to the highway, the other a dirt road that looks like no one has driven on it for years.

**Go on to Chapter 22 if you take the highway.**

**Go on to Chapter 23 if you take the dirt road.**


	19. Chapter 19

**If you chose to drive away with Taylor in Chapter 16 then you are in the right place.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You truly are a good friend. Even though Taylor has been bitten (and you know what happens when someone get bitten) you cannot bear to leave her behind. Instead you start the car and speed away from the park. As Taylor's breathing becomes shallow your mind comes up with a plan.

With Taylor's last few breaths she asks one thing of you. "Don't let me become one them."

Heartbroken, you decide to carry out your plan "Don't worry you won't be one of them." You assure her. Pressing the accelerator down as hard as possible you manage to get the car up to full speed before crashing head-on into a brick wall.

You are both killed instantly, but you kept your promise.

**You died but at least you didn't let those zombies get you. If at first you don't succeed try, try again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This Chapter is for readers who decided to go back for Max in Chapter 17.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You spin your jeep around almost flipping it and go speeding back into the infected city. You spend so much time at Taylor's house; Max is kind of like your dog too. And you can't leave him behind.

Taylor continues to scream beside you as you plow over more of the undead but they continue to pour out of houses and buildings until there is a whole sea of them following you. As you get closer and closer to Taylor's house you realize that there is no way you will be able to get out of the car without being killed immediately.

You pull up to her house and see Max giving you a doggy grin in the front yard. Taylor throws open her door and calls him but he just wags his tail like it is some sort of game. But this isn't a game and any second now the horde will catch up to you. Taylor gets frustrated and leaps out of the car, you scream at her to come back but before she can realize what she has done the zombies are crawling all over her.

You scramble to close her door but it is too late. The horde is dragging you out into the open where they will have a feast. And you are the main course.

After everything is over, Taylor is just a blood stain in the grass while you lost everything below the neck. You are just a severed zombie head. You look over and growl while Max sits on the porch, completely untouched, tail wagging in enjoyment.

You should have known zombies ignore animals.

**Taylor got you killed. That's a shame, good for you though, trying to rescue a dog. Try again if you wish just try not to die as much next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This Chapter is for those who chose to leave Max during Chapter 17**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

Max is a dog; zombies won't be interested in attacking him. And that is what you tell Taylor. Slowly she begins to calm down and agrees with you. Max will be fine where he is, you however need to find somewhere safe and secure until this whole thing blows over.

You leave the city where you are able to pick up more speed leaving the small horde that was following you in the dust. You drive for hours and hours, making sure to stay out of the bigger cities, before you see that you are almost out of gas.

As if God himself has answered your prayers an army convoy has the road blocked up ahead. They inspect both you and Taylor for bites before giving you an option.

You could come with them to a rescue center, or they will give you more gas and you can try to make it on your own. It's up to you.

**Go on to Chapter 24 if you go to the rescue center.**

**Go on to Chapter 25 if you and Taylor keep going on your own.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This Chapter is for the readers who wanted to take the highway in Chapter 18.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You pull onto the highway; it will be a lot faster this way and you won't have to worry about finding a gas station later if you took the dirt road.

For about an hour things are calm and you are able to cover a lot of ground. But as you crest over a hill you have to gasp in shock and utter horror. Before you, at the bottom of the hill, are hundreds of cars stuck in a maze like traffic jam. You weren't the only one who thought taking the highway would be a good idea.

Some people start to get out of their cars and attack other people. The entire traffic jam is about to become infected. Another car slams into the bummer of your jeep and you go cascading down to the other cars where your Jeep flips over.

You are not sure how it happened but you are now lying on the pavement of the highway and exposed. You look up and see four fresh zombies staring right back at you. You pick yourself up and start to run but it is not use, you quickly become surrounded and then…you're dinner.

**Everyone knows you have to stick to those country roads when trying to escape a bunch of zombies! Lol go ahead and try again if that's what you want. Maybe you won't die this time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**If you decided to take the dirt road in Chapter 18 this is exactly where you should be.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You turn down the dirt road carefully because you know what will happen if you go onto the highway. Highways will only lead to more people and where there are people there are most certainly zombies.

Dust flows behind you blocking your vision to the back, but in front of your windshield everything is clear as day. You drive for hours without seeing a living soul, or a dead one for that matter. Everything was going so well it was tragic that you ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. At least there are no zombies around to worry about.

You abandon you jeep and start walking down the road instead. About another hour later you see an old farm house that looks like it is about to crumble to the ground. Surely no one could still be living there, and it will provide you with great shelter as you can see a water well and a small vegetable patches all over the yard.

You walk up the front porch steps and hesitate at the front door. No one could live here, but maybe you should knock just in case. Of course you have always wanted to kick a door down like they do in the movies.

**Go on to Chapter 26 if you knock first.**

**Go on to Chapter 27 if you kick the door down.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This Chapter is for those who chose to go to the rescue center with the army in Chapter 21.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You make up your mind to go with the Army to the rescue center, where they will provide food, water, shelter, and most importantly protection. You and Taylor hop into one of their vehicles and they take you away.

When they finally stop you feel a sense of dread overcoming you. The rescue center is not a fortified city like you would have liked to thought, no it is in fact a local shopping mall. Inside there are hundreds of other people making the living arrangements very cramped. You get very little food and there is a waiting list to use the bathroom and take a shower.

You and Taylor have to ride out the apocalypse dirty and hungry, but at least you are together. And you might even make a few new friends considering you have to share an air mattress with four other people.

Then again maybe it won't last; I mean a mall can only hold out for so long. And then where will you be?

**Good news is that you didn't die. Bad news is…you are not really living either. Still you DID survive, if you want to call it that.**


	25. Chapter 25

**If you decide to NOT go to the rescue center with the Army in Chapter 21, stay where you are.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You and Taylor load up on gas and extra supplies then wave goodbye to the nice Army men. Rescue Centers could be death traps, besides all you need in life now is the open road and Taylor by your side.

Since you do have a Jeep you both decide that going off road will result in fewer zombies and you are absolutely right. You go further and further into the unknown, you drive through woods, and open plains.

After a few more hours of driving you find yourself at another road. One that is barely there anymore, no one has been on this road in years and years. Taylor pulls out a map you keep in your glove box.

"This road isn't on any map!" Taylor gasps.

Suddenly there is a man banging on your window with a shot gun. You and Taylor scream as loud as you can and but the man puts his hands up. He shouts that he isn't going to hurt you that he is here to help you.

You look down at your gas gauge…you have used up almost all your gas again but you are not sure if you should trust this man.

**Go on to Chapter 28 if you speed off.**

**Go on to Chapter 29 if you want to trust the man.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the right chapter if you wanted to knock first on the door from Chapter 23.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You knock on the door timidly and immediately feel like an idiot when no one answers. Just as you are about to turn the door handle a man sticks his head out the window. He scares you so much you jump off the porch and get ready to sprint away.

"No, don't run!" He calls out. "I thought you were a zombie, please come in."

You walk back up the porch steps and a plump little old lady with silver hair opens the door for you. "You must have come from the city, we have seen what was happening on the news. You can stay here as long as you like. No one ever comes this far out."

The old man sat back down in a rocking chair across from the front door, a shot gun draped casually over his knee.

You sigh with relief; you made it to a safe place at last. You are able to live through the apocalypse with the couple where you remain well fed. And if any zombie does manage to find its way to the countryside the man has a whole stock of weapons and ammunition out in the barn where you will be able to make quite a stand.

The only negative side of your escape is that your parents, nor any of your friends will be there to congratulate you on your survival.

**Yay! You made it to the end! Course the whole world is hell so the chances of you ever having a normal life again are incredibly small. Even still, you are alive, healthy and most importantly not a zombie! Good job people!**


	27. Chapter 27

**If you wanted to be hardcore and bust the door down from Chapter 23 this is where you need to be.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You smirk to yourself and think that this is going to be fun. You prep your leg for the kick, then charge at it with all the force you have. The door splinters and falls down with a loud BANG!

For a split second you are able to realize you mistake, but you have no time to change what is about to happen.

The house was not empty; an old man sat in a rocking chair before you, the end of his shotgun pointed straight at your head.

Say goodbye to your brains.

**You got your head blown off by an old man? Surely you can do better than that! It's rude to knock down people's doors you know. Oh well, try again if you would like, I won't stop you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This Chapter is for those who chose to speed off in Chapter 25.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

No way are you going trust some strange man! You speed off back into the empty environment. You drive, and drive, and drive until you are finally out of gas.

This time there is no Army to save you.

You are able to survive a few days off the extra supplies the Army gave you but in the end you know what has to happen. Taylor knows too.

You sit on the ground looking deep into each other's eyes. Each with a loaded pistol pointed to your foreheads.

Slowly you count out loud.

1…

2…

3…

BANG!

**The zombies didn't get you but you had to kill yourself. Come on now, humans have got to stick together at times like these! Try again if you want!**


	29. Chapter 29

**If you decided to trust the man in Chapter 25 this is the right Chapter for you.**

**Could You Survive a Zombie Apocalypse?**

You and Taylor step out of the Jeep. You wouldn't survive if you tried to drive away anyway. At least now you have a chance of survival…if not a small one.

The man smiles at you and slings his shot gun over his shoulder. He tells you to follow him and you do. He takes you over a small creek and through a large patch of boulders that could easily kill someone if they took a wrong step, but the man leads you through with great care.

Before long you all arrive at what looks like the Garden of Eden. You and Taylor both gasp in shock. People all around you are setting up storm fences and others are starting on walls of cement and brick. They are enclosing the slice of paradise for protect the man with you explains.

In the weeks and months to follow you learn that these people are members of a secret cult who like to call themselves, Zombietologists!

You and Taylor convert and live out your lives safe and sound in a loving environment. You never see another zombie for the rest of your life. You meet a spouse and settle down. Maybe someday your kids will get the chance to leave Eden, but for now you are content.

**This is probably the best ending you are going to get. Good job, I think it is obvious that you CAN Survive A Zombie Apocalypse!**


End file.
